The present invention relates generally to downed pilot rescue and more particularly to a method and apparatus for sensing aircraft pilot ejection for rescue radio actuation.
When a pilot has a problem that forces the pilot to ejection from an airplane, automatic actuation of a radio transmission for position locating the pilot is desirable. Location information such as obtained by GPS can also be determined without pilot involvement. The location information or position data can then be encrypted and transmitted along with an identifying code of the pilot and messaging for local search and rescue.
Present downed pilot rescue systems use a mechanical device that turns on rescue locator transmitters. Once turned on after ejection, these devices stay on until reset or switched off. The problem created by this approach is that the pilot might not be conscious or unable to turn off the device. If there is always a constant radio beacon, unfriendly forces might be able to home in on the radio beacon and find the downed pilot. Pull cords, lanyards and cable devices have always been considered unacceptable by flight safety authorities.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus for sensing ejection with a non-contact sensor, e.g. other criteria for sensing actual injection is preferred. A way of manually turning off or on the rescue radio would also be desirable in the pilot ejection sensor for radio activation system.